Quadruplets
by NicoGotSkeletalButterflies
Summary: Jercico. Mpreg. Nico finds out hes's pregnant with quadruplets while Jason and Percy are away on some quests. He goes to Persephone for help, Will is appointed his care taker, and Chiron has to give the heroes the surprise of their life when they return.
1. Chapter 1

_Relationships: Jercico, Will/Jake, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Reyna/Calypso_

When Nico founded out he was pregnant, shockingly, the first person he told slash went to for help was Persephone.

He never thought he would see the day when he went to her for help. She was the last person he had expected himself to go too. If Jason wasn't one of the 'baby daddies' as Leo had once said, it would have been between him and Reyna. So he was out, which left Reyna, but she was on a vacation with her titan girlfriend. He was scared, confused, he didn't understand how it was possible.

He considered asking Will. They had become close friends after the war with Gaea. But he had only made it halfway to the blonds usual observation room in the infirmary when he noises of him riding Jake to town reached his ears.

He figured it was hopeless. What would a demigod around here know about this kind of stuff, anyways? He realized he needed the help of a god-or goddess-and strangely, Persephone was the first immortal being he thought off. He sure as hell couldn't tell his father, he was still throwing temper tantrums about him dating Jason and Percy, if he found out he would smite them in a second. And if he went to any of the other Olympians well-that would just end _horribly. _

Hera would probably wipe their memories again and start another fun time war over it. He wasn't sure how she would-or could-be he thought it might happen. So he got to the Underworld as fast as he could, before Hera could sniff him out.

He sneaked inside the palace, avoiding Cerberus-out of fear of knocked down or something more than anything else, the creature loved Nico, and Nico's feelings were heavily returned. It was just that he had a thing for roughhousing when they played. He held his stomach and walked in a crouch so the Furies wouldn't catch him, because the last thing he needed was to be picked up and flung around. He then entered through the garden, catching one of Persephone's maidens on the way.

"Excuse me uh…Delilah," he thought that was her name, all the goddess' maidens were named after flowers. She nodded, looking at him curiously. "Can you get thy Lady for me? I need to speak to her."

The maiden considered him for a moment before nodding again and walking off silently. He went back into the gardens and walked around nervously, hating the feeling with a passion. He didn't like feeling vulnerable. The exception was when he was in bed with Jason and Percy. They always made him feel safe. Safe, physically, mentally and most of all, emotionally. He could feel whatever he wanted and they would take it in stride. It was one of the many things he loved about them.

"Ah, my sweet stepson," Persephone's sarcastic voice trickled in behind him.

Nico turned as the dark haired, gorgeous goddess approached him. She summoned a table and two chairs and she gestured for him to sit down. He didn't hesitate before taking his seat, his feet hurt and he was already building up a sweat.

"Persephone," he said once they both had sat down.

She raised an eyebrow.

Nico paused only briefly. "I need you to keep a secret. And to receive some advice."

Persephone's smirk fell and her face changed into something that Nico could only really call concerned. It was extremely strange to see on anyone's face but Percy or Jason's, but it comforted him.

"What is it, dear?" she asked him. She snapped her fingers and a some sort of milkshake appeared in front of him, it had a McDonald's logo, so he figured it was safe to drink. Plus, he had been craving chocolate.

He took a sip and muttered a thank you, to which the goddess nodded. Nico took a deep breath and looked his stepmother squarely in the eye,

"I'm pregnant." He said softly.

Persephone's eyes widened. "Oh dear."

Nico nodded his head. "Yeah." He stared at her for a moment. "Please don't tell Father."

"I can only keep it from him for so long." Persephone reminded him, Nico nodded in acknowledgment, worrying his bottom lip softly. "But nonetheless, I won't tell him. For now." Nico nodded and she asked, "It is Grace's or Jackson's, isn't it?"

Nico blushed and nodded. Persephone hummed pleasantly, "Well, that's good, I've always liked those too heroes." She laughed. "It is quite funny watching your Father rave and rant about them."

Nico's face paled even more than usual, but he didn't continue on the subject of his father. "Step-mother," he said softly. "Is there….can you think of any way this could be possible?"

Persephone thought for a moment. "Honestly, I haven't ever heard of such a thing, but that doesn't necessarily mean it hasn't happened. I do not visit Olympus often and even when I do, my mother likes to keep things from me, and Hades isn't one for gossip unless it has something to do with his brothers and their offspring's."

"Well," Nico said, hands twirling anxiously in his lap, he had pushed his milkshake away, realizing it simply made his stomach turn. He didn't want to get sick in his step-mothers garden. "C-can you think of something that would make this happen?"

"My best guess," Persephone took a dainty sip of water. "Is that someone did this to play a prank on your father."

Nico blinked. "A prank?"

"Yes, quite a few of the gods find Hades tantrums very amusing and would probably like to see more of them. I would suspect it to be Lord Hermes or Apollo. They might even be working together. Hermes, perhaps, came up with the idea and Apollo made it happen, he has the medical means after all."

"I thought Apollo and Hermes didn't get along." Nico frowned.

"Ah child, that was eons ago_, all_ brothers bicker. Those two would do anything for a good laugh. I _am _their sister, I would know. They can be very immature. And they especially love to mess with _Uncle H."_

If Nico had been in better spirits he might have laughed. "They call father _Uncle H?" _

Persephone had to hide her own smile. "Oh yes, it does bother him quite a bit."

"Percy would think that's hilarious." Nico said, very suddenly, so suddenly he alarmed even himself, his lip quivered and he burst into tears. Persephone's eyes grew wide and she looked so startled someone would have thought she had never seen someone cry before. And perhaps she hadnt, she was the Queen of the Underworld after all. Screams of agony? Sure. Crying because of being overly emotional? Probably not.

"What am I going to do?" Nico sobbed. "What are Percy and Jason going to say? They're going to l-lea-leave me and find som-some skinny dudes to fuck instead of me because their gonna think I'm unattractive and Percy's gonna think I look bigger than a w-wha-whale an-and their gonna hate me and the baby and I don't even knoowwww-" Nico broke off into a loud wail, his eyes scrunched up and tears falling fast and big, his face was blotchy and he had a look on his face that resembled those that were tortured daily in the Fields of Punishment.

"Nico, dear," Persephone said, looking like she wasn't sure how to handle the situation. "That's enough now, okay? Wipe your tears." She handed him a silk napkin and he took it, clumsily mopping up his face. "Grace and Jackson will be doing no such thing."

Nico stopped his crying for a moment and looked at her. "Because they love me?" he asked hopefully.

Persephone blinked. "No, because their frightened of your father."

Nico started crying again, his whole body quacking and shaking with sobs that were so loud they could wake the dead….no pun intended.

"Why are you crying?" Persephone asked. "That's a good thing; I thought you would be happy. You and the children will be well taken care of; Hades will make sure of it."

Nico stopped once again, shock on his face. "Chi-children? Like…more than one?"

"Well yes, there are four of them; you didn't actually think you'd be that big at two months did you?"

"_Four? __**That big?"**_

The son of Hades screamed so loud she had to cover her immortal ears.

…

Three hours later Nico was on bed rest in the Hades cabin, it had taken a little while but eventually Persephone had gotten her stepson to calm down. When she had she had taken them both to the Apollo cabin, and had nearly given poor Will a heart attack. He was limping slightly from his previous activities with Jake and was all too eager to fill the Queen of the Underworlds request. She gave him specific instructions and Will followed them all, not even blinking an eye when she explained the situation.

He was too be on bed rest for at least a week due to his emotional episode, the goddess claiming that it had emotionally drained him-which she was correct about-and that it could affect his physical health, possibly cause him to miscarry even. That was what got him to listen to her, Will hovered around him, took his blood pressure and pulse before making him eat two pouched eggs and half a packet of saltines. He didn't know how the Son of Apollo knew he hadn't been eating, but he did. He liked the cheese covered eggs and salty crackers, because for some reason they agreed with his stomach. Will patted his head after taking the tray out from in front of him.

He and Will had become close friends after the war. He was the first person he ever confessed his feelings for Jason and Percy too, and once he had Will told him he had loved Jake since they were children, that they had even dated for a little while, but Jake had broken up with him after the accident, he had told Will he didn't want him to be stuck with a 'monster' Will had pleated and begged, but Jake had still sent him away. Nico saw the heartbreak in his friends eyes and hated it, he schemed and got them together and in return Will helped him with Percy and Jason once they were single.

"So, Preggers," Will said, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "How's the food settling?"

Nico glared at him from behind his heavy eyelashes. "It's alright for now and don't call me that."

"You're having _quadruplets_." Will smirked.

Nico blushed. "So what?"

"That's like, _a lot_ of kids. It's like a half of the Athena cabin, but all at once."

"Will," he said, rolling his eyes. "For the love of Hades, _stop_."

"Alright, alright." Will said with a laugh. "When are you gonna tell Percy and Jason?"

Nico sighed and ran his hands over his belly, it was quite big for being only two months along, so big that Jason and Percy wouldn't not notice it. His lovers (plus Annabeth and Piper) had been on a series of quests and hadn't returned to camp for over a month, they were supposed to arrive two days before yesterday but they could only travel so fast. The last time they had spoken it had been over an IM the day they were supposed to return. Nico had thrown a fit when he realized they were all sharing one hotel room and had disconnected after shouting at them for several moments, that was when he had realized just how seriously messed up his behavior was and figured something serious was wrong with him. The mortal pregnancy test had been left at his cabin door, though he did not know from whom it had come. Something told him it was Chiron, since he took the news (also from Lady Persephone) very easily.

"I don't know." Nico admitted, playing with the hem of his blanket. It was gray silk, the kind that came from Percy's cabin. "What do you think they'll say?"

"Grace will drop dead. Jackson will worry about not having enough pizza for himself in a few years."

"Will!" Nico scolded. "I'm being serious!"

"So was I." Will said with a straight face.

"Gods," Nico weakly picked up a pillow and threw it at Will. "Get out of my room, I'm supposed to be resting, Doctor."

Will flipped him off.

"I think I've had enough of that." Nico said, rubbing his stomach softly.

Will smirked. "I haven't." Nico looked at his friend, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"You don't say?" he asked sarcastically, staring at the ceiling.

"Ever since Jake healed and got his casts and gauze off, he's been a damn animal." Nico pretended to plug his ears, but after a moment he dropped his hands and looked at Will expectantly and the blond obliged. "Seriously, the first night he almost gave me a heart attack, you know how he's always had those big guns." Will flexed his bicep to symbolize just what 'guns' he was talking about, Nico laughed and shook his head at how ridiculous it sounded, "He just threw me up on his work table and _ravished _me_,_ oh my gods I couldn't move the next day."

"How did I not hear about this before?" Nico asked.

"It was the night before Leo came back."

"Ah," Nico sighed. "Leo."

Nico had cried when he saw that big idiot come out of the sky with the titan Calypso holding on to him. They were good friends, those two. But Nico realized even before they did there was really no sexual desire or romantic feelings between them. Leo loved Calypso, and Calypso loved Leo. But…Leo was in love with Frank and Hazel, and Nico saw the hearts in the titan's eyes when she first saw Reyna.

"Good thing he's not here." Nico said, the son of Hephaestus had moved into Frank and Hazel's apartment in New Rome four months ago.

Will nodded his agreement. "Yeah, if he was he would have somehow found out and told Jason by now."

"You know," Nico sighed. "I used to think he had a thing for Jason."

"I thought the same." Will admitted. "But then I saw him with Frank and Hazel."

Nico laughed. "Yeah. I was so jealous, I refused to talk to him or Jason for like a week, that's when we were on the Argo."

"And look at you both now," Will said, stealing a saltine from the half-filled pack. "He's shacking up with your sister and your future brother-in-law and you can take two dicks at the same time. Good for you, buddy."

"I'm also pregnant with quadruplets." Nico added.

"Ah, well, shit happens." Will said with a shrug.

"I don't see you pregnant."

"I'm still in the amazing sex stage of my relationship." Will blushed a little but he was smirking even bigger.

"Percy, Jason and I have always had amazing sex, okay? And this isn't gonna change anything." Nico patted his belly lovingly. Lovingly? How was it that he had fallen in love with his children so easily and so quickly? It didn't matter though, not to him. He loved them, that was what mattered, just like he loved their dads.

"Your tum's gonna get in the way, you know." Will sung.

"Will!" he nearly whined, eyes sparkling with hot tears. "Shut up, alright?"

"Alright, alright," Will said, patting his shoulder. "Don't get so worked up, everything is gonna he fine. You're going to be gorgeous and glowing and Percy and Jason will be ripping each other's throats out to get to your ass first."

"You better mean that, Solace." Nico snapped.

"Every word, I swear on Jake's dick."

"Now I know you're serious." Nico said as serious as he could before he started laughing. Will rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the smile and blush off.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at me because I like having sex with my boyfriend. Whatever, you hating bitch." Will said, pulling on one of his ears until he slapped his hand away.

"Ugh, get out Solace, I'm tired." Nico said, going back to stroking his bump.

Will leaned over and gave him a sloppy kiss on the forehead; Nico slapped him away and Will backed off laughing his ass off.

Nico threw a throw pillow at the door for good measure and laid across the bed, his head on Percy's pillow and his legs resting were Jason usually slept. Nico fell asleep, rubbing his belly still and thinking over his lovers and when they would come home.

_should i leave it the way it is or do more?_


	2. Chapter 2

Nico was sleeping when Jason and Percy returned to Camp three days later, Piper and Annabeth in tow. The girls sleepily said goodnight to their previous boyfriends despite the fact it was midafternoon, before heading to their cabins. This left the two sons of the Big Three to enter the Big House and report back to Chiron, as well as letting him know they were back and alive.

Will was had just gotten off on his break and was going to go check on Nico before heading to his cabin for rest and heard the two demigods and centaur talking in the main room of the Big House. He peeked through the doorway and saw Jason and Percy's backs, the former wearing an orange shirt and the latter a purple one, regardless of color they were both tattered and dirty, like they had been wearing them since halfway through their trip.

Chiron saw Will in the doorway and didn't say anything to the boys to alert them of his presence; instead he widened his eyes a bit and did a weird jerk with his head.

"Are you alright, Chiron?" Jason asked in concern.

"Fine." Chiron said, watching as realization hit Will. The blond nodded and disappeared, Chiron had been gesturing towards the cabins, more specifically, Nico. "Jason, Percy," he said, deciding he should be the one to deliver the news, seeing as Nico wasn't really in the condition too. "I have to discuss something with the both of you."

Percy yawned. "Gods Chiron we just got back can't we at least-"

Chiron didn't let him finish. "It has to do with Nico."

Jason frowned as Percy's eyes widened in alarm. "What's happened? Is he okay?"

"Well," Chiron said, honestly. "He's alive, but he's not in the same state you left him in."

"What does that mean?" Jason demanded, ice blue eyes flashing. "What happened to him?"

"Nico received very surprising news while the two of you were away, and the news put him in a distressed state that left him physically and emotionally exhausted." Chiron was trying to drag time along, giving Will long enough to get to the Hades cabin and tell Nico his boyfriends were back.

"You're still not explaining anything." Percy said, clearly upset.

Chiron paused; if Apollo had been there he would have patted him on the back for making the whole thing even more dramatic. "I'm not sure how to tell you both this. Its very shocking, perhaps you should sit down."

"Just tell us!" Percy demanded, teeth gritted in frustration.

Chiron sighed. "You will not believe me."

"Try us." Jason requested.

Chiron's eyes flickered up from where he had been momentarily looking at the carpeted ground. "Have it your way then." Chiron sighed. "While you were away Mr. di Angelo grew sick, I suspected his predicament because I had seen it twice in the past, so I left him a test to see if his condition was confirmed or denied. It was accurate, he was beyond himself in worry and went to Lady Persephone for advice before I could speak to him. While in the Underworld he became ill of distress and is now on bed rest for the next four days."

"Okay." Percy said. "But you actually haven told us what the hell is wrong with him?"

"Nico is pregnant." Chiron hesitated, seeing the looks of disbelief and mild horror cross the boys faces, he was about to make everything a whole lot worse. "With quadruplets."

Though unknown to Chiron, Jason fainted just as Will had predicted. Percy watched him fall to the ground, his face as white as Nico's usually was. "What does quadruplets mean?" he asked Chiron, voice high pitched and quivering.

"Four babies."

"Sweet Poseidon."

Chiron was a hundred percent sure that the son of Poseidon would have followed right after the son of Jupiter to the ground if the front door hadn't been flung open and Nico came through, paler then he usually was and wearing an oversized shirt which, judging by the color, was Percy's. It hung off one of his shoulders and on the bottom he wore a pair of superman boxers and batman socks, the former was Jason's and the latter his own.

"Nico di Angelo!" Will shouted, running in after him. "You are supposed to be in bed, what do you think you're doing?"

"Jason!" Nico cried frantically when he saw Jason on the floor, he looked concerned at Percy's pale and clammy state but passed him up in favor of running to Jason, he fell to his knees by the blond's side, Percy instantly cried out in protest at the motion, but Nico ignored him, his hands all over Jason's face.

"Jason? Jason baby can you hear me?" Nico demanded, shaking the blond a little. His ice blue eyes fluttered open. Percy, who had ran to Nico's side, sighed in relief and Nico grabbed the blonds face, shaking him some more so he was snapped to attention.

"Nico, what are you doing out of bed?" Jason asked, when he noticed who was next to him.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked Jason breathlessly, he looked over his shoulder at Percy. "Percy are you okay? What happened?"

'

Jason sat up the best he could and rubbed the back of his head as Percy wrapped an arm around Nico, his hand unconsciously moving to touch Nico's belly. The pieces clicked into places when he felt Percy's hand. He wrapped his hand around Percy's wrist but did not shove him away, just looked tearfully in between them, waiting for them too…what? Was he expecting them to do? Yell at him? Be angry with him? He supposed he was waiting for that, he guessed anyone would be a little upset in their situation, Nico certainly had been.

Instead, they took him by surprise. Percy pulled Nico to his chest, still rubbing his belly. He was shaking all over and still pale as snow, but he kissed Nico nonetheless and said, "I love you," softly. Before he could say it back Jason claimed his lips and took his free hand. He felt Percy kiss his neck.

"Fuck," Will said behind them. "This was not what I was expecting, I owe Cecil twenty bucks for a 'beautiful and romantic scene' when they found out. Tell him there was yelling and glass smashing; I don't have twenty bucks, alright?"

"William, you bet against me?" Nico demanded, breaking his and Jason's kiss.

"At least I got Jason passing out right." Will said.

"Jason getting knocked out is always a given." Chiron said unexpectedly.

"Hey!" Jason protested, like Percy he was shockingly pale and shaking horribly but he didn't seem all that concerned about his own physical state. He looked back at Nico, who looked up at them both with wide brown eyes.

"Let's get you back to bed." Jason said, Percy picked Nico up gently and didn't bother to listen to his yelped protests. Percy carried him out of the Big House while Jason stayed behind to most likely get his head checked out.

"Sh, babe." Percy shushed him. "We'll talk seriously later, for now you need to get that rest."

Nico relaxed a little bit, leaning into Percy's chest. "Percy," he whispered. "Are you angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry at you?" Percy demanded. "You didn't know this could happen, um at least I don't think you did."

"I didn't." Nico clarified.

"Well, alright then. I didn't know either, and because Jason fainted, I guess neither did he. People really need to tell us this stuff is possible before it happens." Percy rolled his eyes at the sky, which Nico took to mean he was rolling his eyes irritably at the gods.

Nico grabbed Percy's shirt, his knuckles turned white he was holding on so hard. "I'm scared of what they'll do."

"Who?" Percy asked.

Nico looked up at the sky briefly, fear in his eyes. "Them."

"Since when has Nico di Angelo been frightened of the gods?" Percy wondered.

"Since I'm pregnant with their two most respected gods grandchildren."

"You know, you would think that would make them happy. But no, never in this crazy ass family." Percy scowled as they walked into the Hades cabin, he opened the door with one hand and shuffled threw, making sure to not hit Nico's head or feet on the door.

Nico was quiet as Percy pulled down the covers and slipped Nico underneath them the best he could, he untangled a part of the blankets from where they were wrapped around the son of Hades feet and then pulled them up to his chin.

"Sleep." Percy commanded. "We'll talk later."

Nico did not want him to go. He was sweaty, dirty and battle torn, but he had missed his jewel like eyes and sea salt scent far too much over the last month to let him go now. He grabbed Percy's wrist and tugged on it gently, until he turned back and looked at him.

"Stay," Nico whispered. "Please, Percy, stay. And when Jason comes back make him stay too."

Percy kicked off his tattered converse and slipped into bed, knowing he would have to clean the sheets later. Or get Jason to clean the sheets, it was the same thing really. He wrapped one arm underneath and around Nico while he let his other hand slip under his shirt and caress the baby bump tenderly, it was surprisingly big for still being in the first trimester, but then again, he had probably underestimated just how much room four babies took up.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Percy murmured worriedly.

"I'm more comfortable then I have been in over a month." Nico whispered back, shuffling farther back so they were closer together.

Percy sighed into his hair, the gust of air that hit Nico's nose smelled like store bought cookies, which was amusing. Leave it to Percy to care more about eating cookies then taking a shower or changing his clothes.

"You smell like cookies." Nico grumbled.

"Mm? We picked some up outside of New York this morning. Sorry." Nico didn't have to look at Percy to know he was doing his big silly grin.

"Sorry? It smells nice."

Percy was quiet for a moment and then said, "Neeks, they were gingerbread, you hate gingerbread."

Nico frowned a little at that, even thought he was only half conscious at the moment, half of his mind registering what Percy was saying and the other already in dream land where he was having a conversation with Ella the Harpy about cheese not being good. "Gingerbread?" Nico mumbled in confusion, it was true, he hated gingerbread. "You sure?"

"I might not be able to read very well but I know my cookies."

"Mm," Nico muttered softly, his voice nearly intelligible. "That's strange."

"Yeah, you usually hate that smell, do you want me to brush my teeth or something?" Percy asked, sitting up on his elbow.

Nico snored in reply, his eyes had fluttered close and he was completely limp against Percy.

Percy smiled faintly, and laid a kiss on his cheek right as Jason walked into with his head lightly bandaged. Percy lightly snickered and rested back against Nico.

"Looking good, Grace." Percy said. "Really, that's a great look for you."

Jason glared at him halfheartedly, kicking off his shoes and removing his shirt. Percy let out a wolf whistle, which resulted in Jason flipping him off and rolling his eyes. His chest was covered in scratches and a little mud had dried over his stomach, how it had gotten under his shirt without his notice, he had no idea.

"I'm taking a shower," he grumbled, moving to take off his pants.

"Sorry, no can do, Sparky." Percy yawned into Nico's hair. "Our little ghost prince wants us in bed with him."

Jason's resolve crumbled after just a few seconds of looking at the boy's small, pale face, even though it was a little scrunched up in annoyance of the noise they were making. He sighed and shuffled over to the bed, being careful of his head when he laid it against his usual pillow.

"How are you feeling about everything?" Jason said quietly, meeting Percy's eyes over Nico's head.

"You mean the babies?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, Percy, them." Jason found it more comfortable to rest his head on his own arm so the back of his head wasn't touching anything.

"What do you want me to feel, Jason?" Percy said. "I mean I'm terrified, but their kids."

Jason hummed in agreement and gently kissed Nico's cheek. "And he's ours."

"Exactly." Percy said.

"Hey, we saved the world we can handle this." Jason said confidently.

"I saved it twice." Percy boosted.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't have succeeded in doing it either time without Nico, me and a bunch of other people."

"Details, details." Percy said merrily.

I might do more? I haven't decided yet, you'll have to tell me what you'd want to see in future chapters.


End file.
